Erlebnisse
by laatibs
Summary: Erlebnisse em alemão: as experiências positivas ou negativas, que sentimos mais profundamente e através das quais realmente vivemos. Hermione Granger vive uma experiência negativa difícil de não se sentir profundamente. Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem!


ERLEBNISSE

em alemão: as experiências positivas ou

negativas, que sentimos mais profundamente

e através das quais realmente vivemos.

 _Just because you've gotten_

 _Yourself into a hole_  
 _There's no need to go ahead tossing it_  
 _Because you lost control_

Amargo.

Frio.

Duro.

Poeirento.

Era como ela o sentia naqueles segundos sórdidos em que o tocava, logo depois que seu amante a deixava. Os cachos imundos, outrora cheirosos e bem cuidados, confundiam-se com a sujeira dele, as mãos congelantes e as roupas ainda mais surradas. Ela não se importava, porém – o que era diferente de não querer mais aquilo para si. Como mensurar a perda, afinal, se, quando ele ia embora e a deixava no chão físico, ela se sentia sem um chão imaginário?

Apertou a mão na blusa puída enquanto a bochecha expulsava a poeira para longe e os olhos esquadrinhavam as partículas que se agrupavam no chão à procura de algo que distraísse sua atenção. Sentiu algo vivo tocando seu pé descalço, mas não se incomodou. O frio não a atingia mais, ou o cheiro de mofo que incentivava sua rinite, ou o gosto de suas lágrimas. A única sensação que Hermione não conseguia se acostumar, depois de tantos meses, era o vazio.

 _I wouldn't do any better_

 _You should surely know_  
 _Given the choice to risk it all_  
 _As we're breaking at the bones_  
 _As we're breaking at the bones_

Solidão.

Escuridão.

Dava no mesmo.

Tentou movimentar os joelhos, sem sucesso. Seu captor os quebrara quando de seu sequestro, sem fazer a menor questão de consertá-los em tempo hábil, fazendo com que suas pernas se tornassem penduricalhos inúteis. A coisa viva que tocara seus pés alcançava os joelhos agora, causando-lhe arrepios, e ela tentou olhar para baixo, ao que sentiu uma dor lancinante no pescoço, rasgando-lhe, de maneira contraditória, a boca num sorriso.

"– _Mais forte, Meu Senhor. – Ela dissera, e o homem com o semblante de Draco Malfoy afundara o pênis ao mesmo tempo em que acertava um tapa certeiro em seu rosto._

– _Cale a boca, imunda. – Respondera a voz sussurrante, admirando a marca de sua mão na bochecha pálida e doente da mulher._

– _Mais fundo, Meu Senhor. – Ela reclamara novamente, e a mesma mão que a enforcara voou para a garganta feminina, impedindo-a de respirar enquanto estocava com mais e mais força._

 _O rosto da mulher adquirira uma colocação púrpura leve, e o homem esperou alguns segundos antes de afrouxar o aperto somente o suficiente para que um fio de ar alcançasse seus pulmões. Os dentes da mulher estavam amarelados e podres, mas ela dera um sorriso doentio quando ele acatara seu pedido._

 _Ao ver aquele sorriso, a face de Draco Malfoy se distorcera em nojo, e as mãos rudes do homem viraram-na de bruços para que ele não mais tivesse acesso àquela vista asquerosa. "_

 _I will forgive your rotten_

 _Needs before I go_  
 _Your trails of debt and soaking wet cotton_  
 _It's a pain that you'll never know_

Hermione sentiu o gosto já familiar de sangue e cuspiu no chão poeirento. O cheiro de ferro invadiu suas narinas, e ela tentou mexer as mãos, as quais estavam presas num nó precário, sem sucesso. As coxas ardiam por conta dos arranhões de seu amante, e sua intimidade estava assada como nunca. Ela o adorava, idolatrava. Quanto mais pedia, mais ele dava. Ele era tão generoso...

Mas ainda assim a deixava sozinha. Esta parte ela não entendia. O que mais ele supostamente deveria fazer, que o obrigava a deixá-la tão solitária? Qual parte de cada vez que ela o satisfazia e dizia que o amava ele não entendia? Era para ele ser inteligente...

No auge da imobilidade física, ela apurou os ouvidos ao ouvir vozes do lado de fora da pesada porta de madeira que a separava da realidade. Quanto tempo havia se passado desde que ele saíra? Dois, três segundos? Parecia uma eternidade.

– Não poupo sua vida patética para que deixe minhas prisioneiras neste estado – Disse a voz sussurrante –. Quero que cuide de Smith, Davis, e principalmente Granger como se elas fossem a porra da sua mãe, Pucey. Se eu tiver que colocar minhas mãos em cabelos tão sujos quanto o chão novamente, eu vomitarei. Entendido? – Ele murmurou, e Hermione ouviu um baque surdo no chão. Sem choro, porém. Um suspiro surgiu seguido de outro baque.

Os passos leves do homem mal podiam ser ouvidos enquanto este deixava o local. Ele havia deixado o quarto há menos de cinco minutos, e o coração de Hermione já doía e clamava por sua volta.

"– _Você é nojenta. Sabia disso? – Dizia a voz enquanto assegurava-se de que as cordas as quais prendiam a mulher à cama de ferro congelante estavam bem apertadas. Ela não conseguiria se mexer. – Mas é a que fode melhor. Minhas outras meninas não chegam a seus pés. E seus gritos... – A mão do homem apertara seu seio esquerdo com uma força descomunal, arrancando um gemido dela. – Incomparáveis. "_

Onde será que ele iria? Por que motivo deixava a mulher tão solitária? Presa, amarrada, por vezes amordaçada? Estas perguntas nunca duravam mais que um segundo em sua mente doente. Hermione já estava acostumada, depois de todos aqueles meses, a não deixar seus pensamentos revolverem perguntas impossíveis de serem respondidas.

 _I will forgive your rotten_

 _Needs before I go_  
 _Your trails of debt and soaking wet cotton_  
 _It's a pain that you'll never know_

"– _Onde o senhor vai quando me deixa, Meu Senhor? – Ela se atrevera a perguntar naquela noite, após satisfazer o homem. Ele a olhara com um sorriso de escárnio, dera um tapa no rosto com extrema violência e cuspira dentro de sua boca como resposta, deixando-a sozinha mais uma vez. "_

Hermione escutou uma voz por baixo da porta e procurou se manter estática.

– Vamos, Pucey, essa é nossa última chance. Deixe-me salvá-la. – Era Ginny Weasley, a voz fraca e sussurrante, implorando pela vida da amiga.

– Só porque eu não aguento mais, Weasley. Ele me matará esta semana, de qualquer forma. – O homem parecia conformado. Ele destrancou a porta de madeira e duas mulheres entraram, gemendo em uníssono quando da visão da amiga jogada às traças.

– Mione – Luna chamou, tocando seu rosto. – Você está ardendo em febre. Vamos, Ginny. Pegue os braços que eu pego as pernas.

Hermione sentiu uma dor lancinante quando ambas a tocaram, mordendo os lábios na tentativa de não gritar.

– As cordas... Tirem as cordas... – Ela gemia baixinho, e a ruiva trocou um olhar confuso com a loira.

– Ginny, a saída é pela direita. Obrigada, Adrian. – Luna agradeceu no momento em que as mulheres saíram pelo corredor, e a claridade machucou os olhos da morena.

Ela apertou as pálpebras, mas o estado de inconsciência parecia falar mais alto.

– As cordas – ela balbuciava.

– Hermione, não há nenhuma corda. – Ginny arfou, e a mulher apagou.

~X~

As amarras apertavam seus pulsos, e ela sentiu _dor_ quando acordou. Abriu os olhos e a claridade os cegou momentaneamente. Ao superar aquele segundo, entrou em sua visão o mais bonito jardim de flores silvestres – uma contradição que sempre a agradara. Ela observou como as cores fortes e incandescentes se intrincavam, formando padrões elegantes dos quais ela sempre gostou de desenhar, enquanto tentava lembrar onde vira aquele jardim antes.

– Será que ela acordou? – Hermione ouviu a voz de Ginny chegar a seus ouvidos e deu um sorriso fraco.

O tecido que tocava sua pele era leve, e ela quase não o sentia. Ela queria senti-lo com a ponta dos dedos, mas sabia que não poderia por causa das amarras em seus pulsos; estava acostumada a não poder tocar em nada. Portanto, concentrou-se em sentir através dos nervos em sua pele da cintura e da perna, um dos exercícios de meditação que aprendera no tempo em que estivera sozinha.

 _I will forgive your rotten_

 _Needs before I go_  
 _Your trails of debt and soaking wet cotton_  
 _It's a pain that you'll never know_

– Mione, você está sentindo dor? – Luna perguntou, tocando seus cabelos embaraçados.

– Hm. – Foi o que ela conseguiu responder.

Ao tentar movimentar as mãos, Hermione não conseguiu.

– Por que vocês não me soltaram? – Ela perguntou, sua voz ganhando um tom agudo pela incredulidade.

– Soltar o quê, exatamente? – Indagou Ginny, confusa.

A ruiva entrou em seu campo de visão e Hermione nunca vira seus cabelos tão limpos e brilhantes e sedosos. Sentindo seu coro cabeludo coçar, ela franziu a testa à imagem. Algo não estava certo.

– A corda que prende meu pulso. Dá para vocês me soltarem?

As duas se entreolharam como antes de Hermione apagar, e Luna soltou uma risada estranha, seguida de um sorriso triste.

– Hermione, não tem corda nenhuma no seu pulso. Você está livre e solta como um colibri.

Ela levou as mãos rapidamente à altura dos olhos e percebeu que a amiga tinha razão. As cordas podres haviam apertado seus pulsos por tanto tempo que ela ainda as sentia ali. Provavelmente levaria algum tempo para que a sensação passasse; ela então afastou um pulso do outro e correu a mão direita pelo rosto, sentindo a pele ressecada e áspera. Olhou para Luna e a amiga parecia tão plena e limpa e reluzente quanto a outra.

– Por que vocês têm banho e eu não?

– Você estava dormindo, Mione. Trouxemos você para o sol para tentar te aquecer, porque os cobertores não deram conta. Vamos para dentro, você precisa tomar o remédio homeopático que Draco preparou para você. – A ruiva respondeu.

 _We don't have to be modern_

 _The honesty you've shown_  
 _The shame we've spread_  
 _The truth, it's coming_  
 _By circumstance alone_

Os olhos da morena arregalaram, e ela congelou no ato de se colocar sentada. O nome do homem trouxera a lembrança da _dor_. Foi então que ela percebeu a superfície em que se encontrava: era um banco de madeira acolchoado, num quintal imenso e cheio de cores. O vasto campo gramado perdia-se na vista, e o cheiro que invadia suas narinas era maravilhoso. Era a vista de sua própria casa, sua própria varanda.

– Como assim, Draco preparou um remédio? Ele me mantinha presa e me abusava constantemente! O que deu em vocês duas? – Ela gritou, fazendo com que Luna e Gina se sentassem cada uma de um lado da morena, segurando seus braços com delicadeza.

– Hermione, você estava delirando. – Ginny disse em um tom brando, tocando o rosto dela para que a mulher a olhasse. – Preste atenção. Você foi sequestrada – os olhos de Hermione se arregalavam a cada palavra. –, e mantida em cativeiro durante cinco meses. Os sequestradores pediram um resgate milionário ao seu marido no início e, percebendo que ele tinha o dinheiro e estava disposto a colaborar, eles abusaram ainda mais de você. Mione, eles... – Mas Ginny perdeu a coragem.

– Deixe que ela descanse, Ginny. Ela já sofreu demais, é muita informação. – Luna disse, tocando o ombro de Ginny, a qual assentiu.

Hermione sentiu que ia perder a consciência de novo, e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Luna com os olhos fechados. A inconsciência ameaçava dominar-lhe, e realmente o fez, não antes de Hermione ouvir a resposta da ruiva.

– Chame Draco, a esposa dele não vai sobreviver se não cuidarmos dela agora.

~X~

Hermione sonhara com as flores mais belas e selvagens e coloridas. Ela sonhara com grandes olhos cinzentos e tempestuosos, e sentira medo deles, uma vez que os associara com a figura que a torturara.

Sim, agora ela se lembrava: ela fora sequestrada.

Saía do trabalho naquela tarde de fim de ano, era dia trinta de dezembro de dois mil e quinze, e sua cabeça estivera a mil porque a ceia sairia atrasada. Seu marido não sabia cozinhar e seus pais deixaram-na a cargo da comida, e então ela sentira uma cegueira repentina e uma pancada no cocuruto da cabeça, perdendo a consciência de imediato.

Hermione acordara amarrada ao chão em um cômodo abandonado, e naquele cômodo vivera horrores inimagináveis. Ela sentira que sua mente começara a se adoentar depois de algum tempo sem o contato humano, e então, quando aquele homem horrível começara com os toques, ela buscara ficar o mais afastada possível da realidade – tão afastada a ponto de não reconhecer mais seu sequestrador. A fuga virtual quase lhe custara sua sanidade.

A superfície agora lembrava a Hermione algo como seda, macia e aveludada, e ela não conseguiu levantar a cabeça sem sentir alguma dor nas têmporas. Suas mãos estavam libertas, e quando ela suspirou de alívio, uma mão, ao mesmo tempo estranha e de calor tão familiar, tocou seu ombro, ao mesmo tempo que uma voz grave observava o óbvio:

– Você não pode se esforçar muito, meu amor.

 _There's no need to soften_

 _I'll keep your lovely note_  
 _And let go of all these decisions_  
 _Remember what you know_  
 _You will never be alone_

Seus olhos se tornaram arregalados, mas abri-los com tanta rapidez só os deixou embaçados. Ela lutou com os lençóis e acabou ficando presa neles, colocando os braços contra o corpo na tentativa fútil de se proteger.

– Você... VOCÊ! – Ela gritou, sua voz esgarçada enquanto ela tentava se afastar da voz.

Piscando rapidamente, seus olhos trouxeram à tona a visão do homem que a torturara no cômodo frio: os cabelos loiros caindo de um rabo de cavalo, os olhos cinzentos como mercúrio, as mãos calejadas. Mas o sorriso estava errado: ao invés de lábios virados numa careta escariosa e cruel, a boca do homem formava uma linha triste. Analisando o canto dos olhos cinzas, ela percebeu a preocupação que lá jazia.

 _Pain that you'll never know_

 _It's a pain that you'll never know_

– Hermione? – Ele tentou de novo, observando o peito dela subir e descer de maneira rápida enquanto a indecisão pintava as sobrancelhas da mulher.

– Draco... – Ela mordeu os lábios quando sentiu o frio da aliança de ouro em seu dedo anelar esquerdo. O que exatamente aquilo fazia ali?

Com um gesto demorado, ela retirou a peça de si mesma, lendo a inscrição em seu interior.

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy – 21/11/2004_

E os flashbacks, dessa vez, vieram com força.

" _Hermione olhava nos olhos de Draco numa distância considerável. O homem havia estudado com ela na escola, e crescera se mostrando uma criança mimada e orgulhosa. Ali, porém, tomando conta de idosos e fazendo piada com eles no hospital público mais necessitado de Londres, ela tinha certeza de que ele havia mudado._ "

" _Draco segurava seu braço com delicadeza enquanto limpava o corte com uma gaze e retirava os estilhaços de madeira de dentro da pele da morena, a qual olhava para todos os cantos menos para o corte por causa de sua aflição com sangue._

– _Posso perguntar o que houve? – Ele pareceu legitimamente preocupado._

– _Era uma cerca. Eu estava pulando a cerca – ela riu para o duplo sentido da frase quando ele deu uma risada anasalada._

 _Draco começou a suturar o antebraço da mulher, a qual mordeu os lábios, arrancando outra risada do loiro._

– _Você não gosta de sangue?_

– _Não sei de onde tirou isso._

– _Mas gosta de pular a cerca._

– _Se eu tivesse uma cerca para pular... "_

"– _Então, se eu hipoteticamente te chamasse para sair..._

– _Eu aceitaria, com toda a certeza hipotética que eu tenho – respondeu o homem enquanto bebericava o café. Ele a olhava com um sorriso por trás da xícara, mas ela enxergava os cantos dos olhos divertidos do homem dobrando-se em pés-de-galinha._

– _Que bom. Então, se hipoteticamente fôssemos num encontro, e eu hipoteticamente sentisse a vontade de te beijar... – Ela começou, enquanto mordia os lábios por trás de sua própria xícara._

– _Você nunca sentiria isso na realidade. – Draco deu um sorriso de escárnio, inclinando-se para frente e encarando a mulher._

– _Quer ir num encontro não-hipotético comigo? "_

"– _Você está me matando – disse Draco enquanto guiava os quadris da mulher na pista de dança._

– _Foi você quem sugeriu comida mexicana – ela respondeu, com a voz um pouco alterada pelo barulho do ambiente._

– _Comida, não provocação à mexicana. Dançar tango deveria ser um crime para mulheres como você._

– _Como assim, mulheres como eu? – Ela virou de frente para o homem com o semblante furioso e os braços cruzados como se nunca fossem sair daquela posição._

– _Tem razão. Não existe – ele pegou os pulsos dela e os tirou de cima do braço, colocando-os em seu próprio pescoço –_ nenhuma _– ele tocou a base das costas dela, provocando um arrepio profundo na morena – mulher – Draco aproximou o rosto dela, tocando a ponta do nariz em seu queixo e subindo devagar – como você._

 _Os lábios se tocaram e a música parou – pelo menos para ambos. O beijo foi calmo durante os dois segundos em que Hermione suspirou surpresa; já as mãos, impacientes, levaram-nos a aprofundarem as sensações, e ambos se perderam nos corpos um do outro. "_

" _Hermione sentiu o ar escapar de seus pulmões quando Draco fechou a porta de seu apartamento e a pegou num abraço esmagador._

– _Eu esperei você por tanto tempo – ele suspirou._

– _Eu também, Draco – ela murmurou em seu ouvido, beijando aquele ponto sensível sob a orelha do loiro e sentindo a ereção dele em sua barriga. – Eu também. "_

"– _Você – ele arfou enquanto se movimentava embaixo da cacheada – ainda vai me matar._

– _Draco! – Hermione gritou enquanto chegava no ápice ao mesmo tempo que o loiro, mordendo seu ombro para abafar o gemido pós-gozo._

– _Eu te amo – ele murmurou no ouvido dela, segurando sua cintura e sentindo-a chacoalhar com uma gargalhada._

– _Eu também te amo. "_

"– _Eu estava morto por toda a minha vida, e, no momento em que eu te reencontrei, eu renasci das cinzas. Eu não tenho mais nenhum objetivo na vida além de te fazer sorrir, Hermione Granger, e falhar nisso não é uma opção. Eu prometo rir das suas piadas idiotas, cuidar do seu gato feioso quando você estiver fora e fazer minha horrível sopa de legumes quando você adoecer. Eu prometo ser começo, meio e fim, ser escada e ser varanda, ser outono, inverno, primavera e verão, e te amar mais que possa medir até o último suspiro miserável que eu der. Eu prometo te fazer questionar cada um de seus movimentos, do jeitinho que você gosta, e te provocar a cada passo, para que você nunca se entedie. E, por último, Hermione, prometo vigiar cada um destes passos tentando evitar que você caia e, se você cair, prometo estar lá para te ajudar a se reerguer._

 _As lágrimas tomavam conta do rosto de Hermione, a qual deu um suspiro, embasbacada, e mordeu os lábios antes de seus votos._

– _A mesma sensação entorpecida que te tomava era a que me deixava solitária antes de você, Draco Malfoy. Você me puxou dos tons de preto e branco e me apresentou ao cinza – que, por coincidência ou não, é a cor de seus olhos –, e me mostrou que o mundo não é só feito de momentos bons demais ou ruins demais. Você me apresentou desafios, obstáculos e me mostrou que o amor pode ser um bom aliado para cada um deles. Eu prometo, Draco, recompensar você por todo o tempo em que esteve perdido, e prometo fazer com que cada um de seus dias seja maravilhoso, ou tenha uma pontinha de maravilha para que você não se sinta perdido. Prometo fazer com que você sempre tenha minha companhia, e quando não a desejar, prometo que vou fazer com que você a deseje. – Nesse momento, todos os convidados riram com lágrimas nos olhos. – Prometo que a você nunca vai faltar amor, compreensão e paciência – e, que quando qualquer destes vier a calhar, prometo que não vou deixar você esquecer de que eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa nessa vida. "_

Hermione sentiu os olhos focarem novamente e as lágrimas quentes desciam por suas bochechas e empoçavam seu colo. Draco colocou a mão no queixo dela, as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos com pupilas dilatadas e sofridas.

 _And I'll love you through all the pain_

 _I can love you through your heartache_  
 _You tend to be gentle no need to explain_

– Espero que algum dia me perdoe... Eu prometi que protegeria você, mas não fui capaz de...

– Não – ela arfou, pulando nos braços do marido. – Não foi culpa sua!

– Eu fiz tudo o que pude – ele chorou, apertando-a contra si. Parecia que a proximidade dos corpos ainda fazia parte de seus sonhos, dos pesadelos das noites mal dormidas dos últimos meses. – Eu queria que fosse possível, mas não posso arrancar de você todo o trauma que passou. Eu queria que tivesse uma maneira de transferir a sua dor para mim...

– Eu estou aqui – ela respondeu, pegando as bochechas dele e forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos – e eu não vou sair do seu lado. Nós vamos superar isso juntos.

– Promete? – Ele piscou, beijando o rosto da esposa com ternura e puxando-a para um abraço.

 _I will forgive your rotten_

 _Needs before I go_  
 _Your trails of debt and soaking wet cotton_  
 _It's a pain that you'll never know_

– É claro que sim, meu amor.

– Eu também prometo – Disse ele, beijando cada um dos dedos da mulher que amava e fechando os olhos ao finalmente sentir seu cheiro perto de si, desejando mais do que nunca que aquilo pudesse ser um pesadelo horrível, daqueles que você acorda agradecendo por ter terminado.

Por aqueles instantes roubados, ele a tinha em seus braços, e aquilo bastava.


End file.
